Chuck Vs The Semester at Sea
by yomomma222
Summary: Missing Moment from Chuck Vs The Sister.  What happened while Chuck and Marty were lost at sea?


_**So, I've decided to do a series of one shots based around Chuck Vs The Sister. Some will be of future events, some the past, and some will be moments from the story that I wanted to elaborate on. They will be in no particular order. Hope everyone enjoys the first installment…Chuck Vs The Semester at Sea.**_

_As the chopper began spiraling down, toward the rough waters below, Chuck felt a hand on his shoulder. Did Marty really think a comforting hand on the shoulder was going to make this moment more bearable? Then he felt himself being pulled out the door, into the storm just before the crash._

Chuck felt the rain pelting his skin for only a few seconds before his body slammed into the ocean below. He was tossed around under the surface, unsure of which way was up until he realized the same hand was still on his shoulder, pulling him again. When they reached the surface, the water was rough with waves building and crashing all around them. The next thing Chuck knew, a bright yellow raft appeared in front of them and he and Marty managed to grab hold of it simultaneously. With one arm wrapped around the side of the small boat, he used his other to grab Marty's back pack and push her up into the raft. Once she was in, she turned quickly, grasped his shoulders, and pulled him aboard. They laid side by side for a moment, both grateful to still be alive, gasping for air as they were tossed around violently and cold water continuously splashed onto the raft.

Chuck yelled above the storm, "Would now be the wrong time to tell you I get seasick?"

"I'll hold your hair back if you hold mine."

"Deal."

They held tightly to the raft as it rocked roughly, almost flipping over several times. Had it not been for a flash that helped Chuck know when to feel the tip coming, they would have been dumped back into the water as many times as the storm would have allowed.

When it finally ended, and the water calmed, they agreed to spend what was left of the night sleeping since, "When life gives you lemons…you throw those lemons right back in life's face and tell it lemons are for sissies and people who like meringue."

Chuck wasn't sure how that had anything to do with their current situation but he wasn't going to argue with a nap after the night they just had.

As the pair shivered, soaked to the bone from the cold water, Marty suggested the benefit of stripping down and using body heat to stay warm until the sun came up. Chuck refused until he realized there was no way to get back to Sarah if he died of hypothermia. Marty was happily married, he was hopelessly in love with Sarah, what harm could possibly come from two adults, in love with other people, getting naked together? They agreed to turn their backs on one another and take everything off then, once they turned to face each other, maintain eye contact, not looking down at the nakedness.

Chuck stripped nervously, "We'll turn on three?" He asked, covering his important parts with his hands.

"Sure."

"Ok…one…two…three." When he finally turned, he immediately noticed Marty wasn't naked. Instead, she was sitting at the other end of the raft, going through her back pack, and pulling out a rope, a compass, and sunscreen, "What happened to getting naked and using body heat?" Chuck asked.

"Oh. You thought I was serious about that? You're marrying my sister Chuck. That'd be weird." She stated as she finished tying several knots in the rope.

"Of course it would."

"But, since you're already naked, you can take the first shift." She looked at the compass then tied the rope to the front of her end of the raft and tossed him the end that was knotted up.

"First shift at what?" He asked, examining the rope with one hand while the other continued to cover himself. She explained the plan to him and, by the time she was finished, the sun was slowly rising. He reluctantly covered himself in sun block, pulled the make shift harness on, slipped into the still too cold water, and gasped at the temperature.

"Don't worry. It'll warm up once you start moving. Shrinkage is a good think. It keeps the wildlife from wanting to bite the dangling bits." She pointed straight ahead, "Sam's that way and not getting any younger. Mush!"

"And what will you be doing while I'm mushing?"

She held up the compass, "I'm the navigator Chuck. It's my job to keep you from towing us to Cuba."

"Cuba is no where near California."

"Exactly."

He started swimming then stopped, turning to face her again, "What if we see a shark?"

She didn't look up from her compass, "Swim in a zig-zag."

He started to swim then stopped again, confused, "I thought that was for an alligator."

"I guess we'll find out for sure when we run into a shark."

"Wait…when?"

"Well, it is the middle of the pacific ocean Chuck. I think it would be stupid of us to not expect at least several shark attacks." Chuck frantically looked around for the inevitable fin sticking up and listened carefully for the 'Dun Dun…Dun Dun…' that was always heard when a shark was near. When he didn't see one, he decided to start swimming as quickly as he could. Besides, Marty was always pulling her swords out in times of crisis, she'd filet a shark to save him…wouldn't she? He glanced over his shoulder to see her laying back, completely oblivious to her surroundings, holding the mylar blanket up to her face as if hoping to catch some rays and work on her tan.

A few hours later, Marty turned her back while Chuck climbed back into the raft, dried off with her Sham-Wow, then put his sun dried clothes back on. By the time he was finished, Marty was already stripped down and into the water. He examined her clothes and noted that there were no swords hidden anywhere in the pile.

"Marty. Where are your swords?"

"Well, one is buried in the chest of the bitch who shot my dog."

Chuck showed genuine concern, "Is McGruff ok?"

"I'm not sure. I left him with Ben to come find you."

"That must have been very difficult for you. I hope he's alright. I know how important he is to you."

"Well, if he's not, I'll blame you forever for taking our last few minutes together away from us."

"Fair enough…where's the other one?"

She spoke while swimming, "Well, while I was battling an army of intersects…again, to save you…it was dropped somewhere in between them trying to break through a concrete wall with my face battering ram style and me being kicked in the kidneys repeatedly, during the portion of evening where I was curled in a ball on the floor."

"Sounds like I owe you one."

She stopped swimming and looked at him in all seriousness, "You owe me quite a few actually and, if you ask Trevor, he'll tell you being indebted to me is not something you'd ever want to be. He learned that on our first date when I opened the door for him. That was actually why we had sex on our first date. He wanted to take things slow and get to know me or prove he respected me or something stupid like that but, he owed it to me."

"For holding the door? I saved Sarah's life a few times and it took me almost three years to get her to sleep with me."

"Yeah, well…some people have it…some people don't." Marty continued to swim with no sign of land in sight.

That night, Marty insisted they both take a few hours to rest and have a meal together in order to, "Keep the morale of the crew up because, an unhappy crew would result in mutiny." The next day found Chuck at his turn towing the boat. Marty was sitting back again, relaxed and wearing the head of a shark as a hat.

"So…it's a hip swivel followed by the jack hammer?" Chuck asked as he swam at a steady pace.

"No, you're mixing up number four and number two again."

"Right! Number four is the figure eight's and the sneaky Pete. Number two is the hip swivel and jack hammer."

"And it's finished with…"

Chuck thought for a long moment, stumped, then remembered, "The one eyed Willy!"

"That a boy!" Marty encouraged, "Now, number five is tricky because it has a lot to it. I have to explain a few more moves to you and we have to do a brief skills assessment."

Chuck stopped swimming, panicked, "What?"

Marty realized he was under the impression that 'skills assessment' meant she needed to have sex with him. She scrunched her face up, "Ew…no. I have to ask you a few questions before I teach you number five."

He exhaled, relieved, and continued swimming, "Ok. Shoot."

"Do you have any family history of cardiac problems?"

"No."

"Have you ever experienced a loss of consciousness or seizures brought about by prolonged exposure to difficult math problems."

"No."

"Are you currently on any medications?"

"No."

"Can you do the yoga side crow pose?"

Chuck relaxed his mind and flashed on the difficult pose, "I can now."

"Wonderful. That gets us as far as step two. Only eleven more to go. Now, if you could be a color, what would you be?"

Chuck wasn't sure what that had anything to do with sex but he had been so successful with number twelve that he wasn't going to question Marty's need to know.

Early that evening, Marty was getting dressed while Chuck prepared dinner, "Favorite movie of all time." They had moved into the 'Getting To Know You' portion of their time together.

"_From Justin to Kelly_." She stated, putting her shark hat back on.

"That beach party movie with Kelly Clarkson? That was horrible."

Marty shrugged, "It was the movie Trevor and I went to on our first date. He thought I'd want to see a romantic comedy so it was either that or _Alex and Emma _and no woman wants the guy she's been secretly in love with for three years to stare at Kate Hudson for two hours." Chuck's face lightened, understanding her meaning although, if he had to compare Sarah Walker to Kate Hudson, there'd be no contest. Even on what Sarah would call a bad day, she'd always be more beautiful. She changed the subject, "Favorite song."

"Foreign Born, 'Into Your Dream'."

"Never heard of it."

"It was the first song Sarah and I ever danced to. That was back before I knew she was in the CIA, when I had no idea what she saw in me or how I got so lucky to be on a date with her…" He looked down, saddened by the memory, "…before I realized that her interest in me was purely professional. Which, of course it would be. I was just some nerd who got kicked out of Stanford and worked at a Buy More. What could she have possibly seen in me then?"

"Don't be like that Chuckles." Marty argued, "Sam called me a few years ago and told me she met a really great guy who she could very easily see herself fall for in a way that she had always been afraid to with anyone else. She said you were sweet, funny, and incredibly charming, that you saved the day for a little ballerina and fixed her cell phone. I told her she should go for it, ask you out, and she told me it would never happen because you were too good for her."

"Part of her cover." He explained.

"Sam may have withheld things from me, just the same as I did with her, but we've never lied to each other. You're a great guy Chuck and, even without a computer in your brain, from what I've seen of you and what Sam's told me, I don't think you'd be any less spectacular."

Chuck smiled and felt the need to lighten the mood, "You realize, I can't take anything you say seriously while you're wearing that on your head."

She reached up and stroked the top of the shark's head, "I think I'm going to name him Fernando."

He decided to change the subject, "Favorite actor."

"Star Wars era Harrison Ford."

"Interesting choice. Why?"

"Because Han Solo was a loveable bad boy. Every woman's dream. He's also my free pass."

"You're what?"

"When you're married, you and your spouse agree on one person you're allowed to have sex with without getting into trouble."

"So, if you were to bump into Harrison Ford-"

"Now? No. I told you, Star Wars era."

Chuck was confused, "That's impossible…it's a complete waste of a free pass."

She smiled, "Is it? Darn it anyway. I guess my sex life will forever be limited to Trevor…" Chuck smiled back at her knowing, despite previous evidence to the contrary, Marty was very much in love with her husband, "…Until the divorce, of course."

"Of course. Who's Trevor's?"

"Natalie Wood."

He thought for a second, "She's been dead for thirty years."

"Yeah, well…even if she wasn't, he still wouldn't have a chance."

By the third day, hope appeared on the horizon in the form of a fishing boat. Chuck waved his arms enthusiastically until a crew member spotted them and turned their vessel toward the small raft. When it was finally next to them, the captain appeared, "Need a lift?"

Chuck answered, relieved, "Yes! Toss down a rope or ladder or something and we'll climb aboard."

Marty, treading water, looked straight ahead before asking, "How far away would you say the shore is?"

"We're about three miles out."

Her face changed to one of determination, "You go with them Chuck."

He stopped trying to climb up the ladder the crew had lowered for them, "What? Marty, you're not possibly thinking about swimming the rest of the way. This will save us time."

"I know. I just need to finish this. Tell Trevor and Sam I'll see them soon."

He looked like he was going to argue with her but stopped himself, "Is this a result of the brain washing?"

Marty seemed hesitant and almost embarrassed then slammed her hand down on the water surrounding her in frustration, "Yes! And damn the United States Government for giving me a go-getter, finish what you start attitude!"

Chuck stared at his soon to be sister in law briefly before sitting back down in the raft. She stared at him hopefully, "What are you waiting for? Trevor's not getting any younger. Mush!"

She smiled brightly and exclaimed, "That's the spirit!" The crew aboard the fishing boat looked around at each other confused, especially when, once Marty started swimming, they could see that she wasn't wearing anything and her bottom was peaking up through the water.

The people in the ocean at Venice beach saw the raft floating toward them first. What they weren't ready for was the shark head that moved a few feet in front of it, straight toward them.

"SHARK!" One of the beach goers screamed, causing the water to clear just before Marty stood up, laughing, and removed her hat.

"That will never not be funny."

The people on the shore stared, confused, as a very naked woman took the shark head off her own, then turned to grab a pile of clothes out of the raft she had been pulling. Her companion stumbled from the boat, moving quickly to the shore, and landed, face first, in the sand, rolling around, also laughing. As she got dressed, Chuck finally stood and explained, "Pirate orgy a few miles off the coast. It was a good time, you should check it out."

"Ask to have you timbers shivered but refuse the booty looting." Marty advised.

"Where are we?" He asked one of the people sitting in the sand.

"Venice Beach."

"Oh!" Marty looked around excitedly.

Chuck thought briefly, "That's about fifteen…twenty miles." He noticed Marty searching the shore line, "What are you looking for?"

"Venice Beach! Baywatch! I'm going to go back in and pretend to drown. Keep an eye out for The Hoff." Chuck grabbed her shirt before she could go back into the water.

"I let you finish your swim, now we do what I want to do."

Marty dropped her shoulders in disappointment, "Fine."

"Ok. We can't call for an extraction because there's no way there won't be a debriefing and I want to get home to Sarah. Do you have any money in that back pack of yours."

"Nope. But I do have an harmonica. I can go play on the pier and let people toss money into the shark hat."

"That's great. At the end of the day, when you have three dollars and a wad of chewed gum, we'll have enough cab fare to get us two blocks down the street."

"Then we run."

"Run twenty miles?"

"Why not? We just swam eighty. We can add on a bike ride to New Mexico and call it The Aluminum Man…get it? Like the Iron Man?"

Chuck thought about their options briefly, "We can call Sarah to come get us."

"I wouldn't doubt it if they're all on lock down. If they weren't, they would have found us three days ago."

When he realized they didn't have any other choice, he agreed, "We run."

It only took them twenty minutes of running in silence to agree that they needed something to keep their sprits up.

"I don't know but I've been told. General Beckman's getting old. Her cheeks are sagging, chest is too. Never seen her naked but I'm sure it's true. Sound off."

"One, two."

"Sound off."

"Three, Four."

"Break it on down."

"You're mom's a spy and your dad's been underground."

After several hours, they were finally a block away from the apartment complex. Marty attempted to take a step forward but Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "The building's surrounded."

She stared at the figures pacing outside, "Maim or kill?"

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just divide and conquer, see where things take us. I'll take the north and east sides, you take south and west." Before he could ask her what she meant by 'Maim or kill' and 'See where things take us', she took off to run around to the other side of the building, calling over her shoulder, "Give me two minutes then start taking them down."

The duo came back together at the bathroom window and slid in quietly then slipped through the hall to see Sarah, Trevor, Casey, Stephen, and more agents, with their guns drawn, staring out the living room window. They slowly moved up behind them and looked out the same window. Chuck was the first to speak over Sarah's shoulder, "What are we looking at?"


End file.
